The Forbidden Twins
by AlisonJacksonPotter
Summary: What happens when a godess and a wizard give birth to twins? What happens when Two worlds collide? Follow Alison and the Golden Trio into the Phrophecy of Two Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Claim at the Campfire**_

**A/N: Sorry this is my first fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter etc.**

_Percy's POV_

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Or as normal as it could be. Today is July 31 and, a new girl showed up at camp a day after Leo came back with Calypso. I just then only realized her when we were at the campfire. She had jet black hair in a fishtail braid that rested on her shoulder. She also has fair skin and emerald green eyes. I didn't realized that I was staring at the beautiful girl until Annabeth elbowed me and told me that her name was Alison after I asked. I wondered why Annabeth acted calm when I stared at her then, I remembered that I saw Annabeth talking to her earlier. We were in the middle of a song then BAM! She was being claimed. At first I was confused because there were four symbols above her head! From what I can see, there was a lightning bolt, a trident, and a skull surrounding a bow and arrow. Then Chiron snapped me out of my thoughts and said, "All hail Alison Potter, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis." Then it went silent.

**A/N: I don't know how often I will update and I'm super sorry that my chapters are**

**pretty short. To make up for the short chapters I will try to make the chapters gradually longer and hopefully better. I will also try to update as soon as possible. Also, Alison just turned 11 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Cabins**_

**IMPORTANT A/N ON THE BOTTOM REGARDING POSTING SCHEDULE**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter etc.**

_Alison's POV_

I was utterly confused! Didn't Artemis swear off boys or something! And why did THREE other gods claim me!? Ugh and I tho it was confusing learning about Greek Mythology when I got here!? Anyway, Chiron told me I could sleep in the Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, or Artemis cabin. It took me a moment to decide and think about which cabin I would stay in for the rest of the summer. First I thought Zeus! Then I realized there was a big hippie Zeus with no one to talk to because someone told me there were 2 children of Zeus, but they weren't there. Something with shrines and action figures for the gods. Oh well. So I concluded that the Hades cabin would be a little gloomy and the Artemis cabin lonely. I didn't know what was in store in the Poseidon Cabin. The Poseidon Cabin was okay and there was someone to talk to. I saw a boy with messy black hair. That's all I could see because he was looking away from me looking at a photo or a distant memory. "Hey. Can I sleep in here?" I said alerting Percy. He nodded and looked back. He had sea green eyes that looked like they had seen too much. He asked me, "Hey what's that scar on your forehead?" I replied that I don't know. I always hated that scar and it's been with me ever since I was born. So I showered and went to bed. Once I got settled in, I drifted into a deep sleep. Then I saw all white. A figure was coming toward me. It was unmistakably me mother, Artemis.

**A/N: I know another chapter already! So the next chapter Alison will learn her past and a Prophecy that will change her life! So please come check back tomorrow or the next day because I might have time but I don't know. Also don't expect daily updates, but you never know.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Dream, The Story and the Prophecy**_

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a Social Studies Test, State Testing, and my math teacher assigned me a 70 question paper. Blech. Still trying to update as soon as possible. I had time today because we had a minimum day. Sorry. Getting off track. Well enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter etc.**

_Alison's POV_

Artemis replied, "Yes it is I. I have come to explain and talk to you." I started to fire up questions, but she stopped me and explained the story. She told me, "I fell in love with a guy named James Potter. The thing is that he was a wizard. I know this is confusing, but wizards and witches are real. I gave birth to twins, you and a boy. I named you Alison and James named the boy Harry. When the gods found out I broke my swear on the Styx, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, blessed you with power so that the monsters would follow your scent and devour you to pieces. As for your brother they didn't know I had twins. But when they found out, they made me leave James. They erased his memory and anyone else who knew. They made them think he married a girl named Lily and that they only had one child. When I left I found both of them dead. I felt so heartbroken and I remembered why I swore off males. I had to bring you to an orphanage far from Camp Half-Blood and I had to take away your brother's powers. I didn't have power to take away his wizarding powers, so he has some magic. I have to go now, but before I go here's a Prophecy I thought you needed to know. Good luck my child." She handed me a paper that read,

_Here is your Prophecy:_

_First there are forbidden twins, _

_who connect two forbidden worlds._

_One will change, and die for love_

_While one is betrayed instead of loved._

_Both will face a war that's near,_

_and face their biggest fear._

The white background started to dissolve as I found Percy telling me to wake up.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it. I'll update sooner.**


End file.
